Choiceless
by XxTwitchyxX
Summary: Ivy has lost all the choice in her life, so she feels angry when Derek takes a sudden, possesive, interest in her. She likes Snake, who likes her back... until she learns his secret. Rated M for later chapters and language.


_**A/N: No paranormal, no supernatural. The kids go to a public school in Buffalo. Derek and Simon are half-brothers still, but Tori and Rae are their cousins. Liz is Ivy's friend, the only one she makes at the new school. Chloe is Ivy's cousin. Ivy's parents lost their house and they all had to move in with Chloe. Like in the book, Chloe is attracted to Simon at first, but this time there is a spark between them and they are dating, happily. Derek doesn't have a crush on her in this story either.**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Darkest Powers… no matter how much I'd like to… Especially Derek… Everybody loves Derek. **

I walked down the hallway, my shoulders back, head high. I saw my cousin from far away, she was standing at a locker. I guessed it was hers, but it being my first day, I wasn't sure.

I brushed my black bangs back from my face as I strode toward her, confident. I gave Chloe a small smile before crossing my arms over my chest and looking down at my short cousin. I was only, like, a half a foot taller, but still.

At first Chloe said nothing. She was looking up at my form, appraising my outfit. I was wearing black skinny jeans, neon green converse that had purple and orange laces, a few black bangles on one arm, a large collection of ponytail holders on the other. I also wore a good luck voodoo doll on a chain around her neck and multiple rings, with different personal value. My shirt was a Black Veiled Brides Tee-shirt I'd owned for way too long.

Chloe, on the other hand, was wearing a pale yellow sundress that had pink polka dots on it. It had thin spaghetti straps and the hem ended a few inches above her knee. It was a modest dress, and Chloe had matched it with a white belt and white flip flops. There was a white and pink headband holding her loose blonde hair back from her face. She wore a silver charm bracelet on one wrist while the other was bare. She also had a white leather choker on around her neck.

We were nothing alike. Chloe looked like the perfect little girl. Innocent, perfect, childlike. I looked frightening compared to my petite cousin. I had a very willowy form. I was tall-ish and lean, the only girlish thing on me being me boobs and butt, which had filled out only a few years before.

Chloe was the kind of girl a guy would die for… Me? Not so much. Makeup wise, Chloe's was subtle, a faint bronzer with her naturally flushed cheeks, a pale lip gloss and a little mascara. I had darkly colored lips, a deep red, my face had been described as sickly pale before. I had a thick mane of black hair, and thick eyelashes. I occasionally added a small amount of pale pink blush to make me looked flushed, but it didn't look natural.

Add that to my charcoal outlined eyes, black nails, sharpened to points, my snake bite lip rings, dark moss green eyes, and heart shaped face, and I had never been described as 'pretty.' My mom had suggested I change my makeup and wardrobe habits… I had laughed.

"Hey, Chloe." A guy appeared behind her. He slipped an arm around her waist and tugged her against his side. She smiled up at him and he leaned down, placing a kiss on her cheek. The boy was about as tall as me.

"Hey Simon," Chloe smiled shyly. "This is my cousin, Ivy." She waved a hand in my direction. Simon took one glance at me before turning back to Chloe, his eyes not really even straying from her face.

"You gotta get to class." He smiled down at her.

"But… I gotta show Ivy around… It's her first day and-"

"I'll ask Rae or Tori to do it. I need time with you… preferably alone." Chloe thought for a second before excepting his offer.

"Come on, Ivy." She said absentmindedly before walking, Simon's hand not leaving her waist. I followed, thinking I might meet someone worth talking to. Simon led us to a group of teenagers huddled at one of the breakfast tables in the cafeteria. One of them stood up when she saw Simon. She smiled and walked over, dark brown hair flowing out behind her.

"Hey," she peered around them, at me, "and who are you." She stepped around Chloe and stuck her arm out. "I'm Liz."

"Hi. I'm Ivy… Chloe's cousin." I said, wincing when I realized I needed to leave off the 'Chloe's cousin' part or that would become an easy identifier for me.

I looked at Chloe only to see they were gone. Liz was the only one standing in front of me now. I twisted to see them walking away.

"Hi, Ivy. I like your name." Liz grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. There table was full of emo or wannabe goth teenagers. Liz, who was wearing a pink 'flower power' shirt and boot cut jeans with running shoes and a watch didn't look like she belonged, but she seemed to know everyone there.

"This is Ivy," she announced, "Ivy this is Bunny, Franny, Emily, Trent, Benji, Snake and Marx." Liz introduced.

I smiled, almost shyly at Snake. He was pretty cute, with shaggy black hair, wide shoulders, and a broad chest. He smiled back at me, a silver stud glinting in his lip. Liz linked arms with me.

"So, what is your first class?" I shrugged pulling out the white slip of paper that had the list on it. Liz took it out of my hand, squealing in delight.

"Oh my god! You have the same class as me 1st period! We have the same lunch too! I know where your locker is."

"Oh… umm, ok."

The guy, Benji I think, walked over to me and threw an arm around my shoulders, "Don't worry… You get used to Liz's exuberance eventually. So," he took the paper from Liz, "where are your classes?" He examined the paper.

"Ah… You have homeroom with Snake and Bunny because we are all sorted alphabetically. Your locker, since you're new, is almost at the end of the row. So you're between Snake, our last new kid, and," he glanced at Snake, "who?"

"That Derek guy." Snake said.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Ivy… You've got depressed," he motioned to Snake, "on one side of you and a douche on the other."

I wasn't paying any attention as he prattled on. I was wondering why all the guys here were hot. Snake was at the top of that list. Then Benji and Marx. Trent wasn't cute. At all. He was just a wannabe who followed these guys around. I could tell. He was short, stick thin, his shoulders were wide, but his chest was shallow. He had obviously dyed black hair, it was dull, lifeless.

Before I could process anything else, Snake's hand enveloped mine, and I was being pulled toward the classroom.

_**A/N: I'm also hoping to collaborate on a story with someone so if you wanna do a collab with me just review one of my stories, or pm me. Thanks for actually reading my sloppy, barely put together, crap of a story! It might be a week or two before I can update, but it's not because I'm slow… It's because I rarely have a chance to get on the internet so when I do update, sometimes it's can be up to four chapters at a time. Normally, I don't have **_**that**_** much time.**_


End file.
